A standard carrying case or pouch generally includes a clip. Such a clip can attach the case to such things as a belt or over the waistline of clothes. Mobile handhelds are carried in cases having such a clip. The clip is used to attach the case to the user's belt or over the waistline of their clothes, as examples, to make carrying easier.
It is sometimes desirable that the handheld device be sufficiently spaced from the person to whom the mobile handheld is attached.